Star Wars: Reylo One-shots
by The Last of the Loric
Summary: Here is a collection of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Rey one-shots. They stretch from ratings from K to M. Have a plot? Request it and I'll write something up! Reylo KyloxRey


Reylo; I do not own Stars Wars; Rey tries to save what is left of Ben Solo. Follows The Last Jedi, so **beware of spoilers**. Just a fluffy one-shot.

* * *

Finn embraced her, squeezing her against his chest. For the first time in a long time, Rey felt peace. Rey pulled back, noticing a beautiful girl glaring at her from across the room.

Rey looked up at Finn, positioning him between herself and the stranger. "Do you know her?" Rey whispered, her eyes bouncing between in his brown ones. He slowly looked over his shoulder.

She watched intently as his confused eyes softened. "Oh, that's," he turned back to her, a glossiness to his eyes, "that's Rose."

She scanned the girl, Rose, once more and before she could even pipe out a question, Finn was waving her over. "Rey, this is Rose, and Rose, this is-"

"Rey," she stated, "I've heard a lot about you. A hero. A leader." Rey watched as she squeezed Finn's forearm and reached out her hand, "It's a pleasure to formally meet you."

Rey, without hesitation, shook her hand, her eyes mesmerized by the beautiful pendant swinging back and forth around her neck. "That's a lovely necklace you have there."

Protectively, Rose's hand clasped around it, her gaze drawn to Finn before turning back to her. "Thank you." Rey glanced between the two of them, feeling a bond building between her best friend and this new stranger. She gave them a small smile and excused herself, making her way towards General Leia.

She opened her mouth to ask what further actions they were going to take, but Leia rose her hand. "My dear, does your body ever stop?"

For the first time, she finally acknowledged how tired and worn her body really was. Rubbing her hand across her face caked in dust, she replied, "You can't possibly relax in the middle of a war."

General Leia rolled her eyes, a deep sorrow still lurking within them, "Lucky for you, my dear, this battle is over for now. Wash up and rest. It's the least you could do now."

She nodded, following Chewie as he lead her to her room. She thanked him, and entered her room. It was small, but had the essentials. She dragged her hand across the clean bedding before grabbing a towel on the desk chair and headed towards the attached bathroom.

* * *

She wrapped the towel around her and wringed the remainder of the water out of her hair. She wiped her hand over the mirror, really looking at herself. She looked older, her skin worn around the edges.

 _This life is doing a number on me_ she thought to herself.

After she brushed her hair out, she reached for her hair ties, but set them down. It had been too long since she had let her hair freely fall over her shoulders.

She turned the knob of her bathroom, walking into her living space. When she shut the door behind her, she saw him.

"Kylo," she mumbled, pulling the towel closer around her. She watched his eyes, they shook as he scanned her before him. Quickly, he looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I wish this bond would just break." The statement was so low and so soft, it caused her to shiver.

"I want nothing more than to be detached from you. You are nothing, but pure darkness." She tried her hardest to keep her strength as those words left her lips, but not even she convinced herself.

He let out a low laugh, "You don't believe that."

"Yes, but you do," Her eyes bored into him, keeping them from portraying any other emotion. "I can save you. Let me save you."

He turned from her, his broad shoulders facing her. She could see his shoulder blades shift underneath his clothing. "There is nothing to save." His wording was sharp, sounding the way glass does when it breaks.

She stepped towards him, huffing. "There is everything to save. A boy who has lost his father and his master. A boy that has light trapped inside him, begging to break out."

"You're wrong." He was angry, she was sure of that. His hands became fists next to his sides. "You can't save me-"

"Ben!"

He spun around and grabbed her shoulders, "He is dead!"

She gasped. He was touching her, touching her through the bond. Instinctively, his eyes wandered around her room, searching for an indication of where she was. She shoved his back and before she could throw a fist, their time had ended and she was left in her room alone.

She gulped, scanning the room. _Nothing exposed our location_ she sighed, sitting on her bed, shaken by the way she felt from simply being touched by him.

* * *

He exhaled, gripping the side of the desk before him, bent over it like an overworked child. He deteriorated the desk in his hands, the wood splintering in pieces.

He could feel it. That boy inside him, banging on his ribs, begging for a release.

He shook his head. He couldn't let her get to him like this.

He pounded his fist into the broken desk.

Rage boiled through his body. He hated that every time she expressed her hope that he would change, a piece of him, somewhere inside, would give and explore the opportunity.

 _She's wrong_ he thought _I do not think I am pure darkness, I am a morning's dawn._

* * *

She went the rest of the day with that fizzing on her arms where he had touched her, a yearning to feel more. She let out a low murmur, infuriated with her own mind.

The days passed and they had not yet had another conversation. With each day, something grew more and more inside her. She needed Ben, she needed to save Ben to feel as if she was actually light.

She was sitting in the nook of her room, going over her conversation with Finn from earlier that day. She believed that somehow their bond had been broken, if it was even possible. Finn had doubted her beliefs. He turned her towards Leia, but she refused. Talking to Leia about her bond with Kylo could be touchy and she wanted that to be the least of anyone's worry.

When she stood up, still contemplating the situation, she saw him. The scar on his face was prominent in the light, a deep contrast again his pale skin. He looked... different. Tired and worn, yes, but different.

She tried to swallow, but realization was stuck in her throat. "Ben?"

His distant eyes flicked towards her, a grimace upon his face. He let out a deep sigh and slightly shook his head. "I am not pure darkness."

She froze, uncertainty crawling over her skin. He stepped forward and settled into the chest at the end of her bed. She hesitated, memorizing his every movement.

"And you are not pure light." Goosebumps rippled from her stomach to her heart. She knew it and so did he. She joined him on the chest, several inches between them.

She reached out her hand in comfort, but retracted it as her tunic caught on the chest's buckle. "You can see my surroundings without being in contact."

He nodded, his focus on the palms of his hand. "I think it's because something is changing within this bond. I don't know why and I don't know how, but it feels different."

"Ben," she mumbled, filling his hands with hers. She laced them together, her thumb rubbing circles against his skin. "Is it really you?"

His head turns toward her, his eyes piercing into hers. "I don't know."

He stood up, moving himself from her. The warmth in her hands left with him, a fuzzy sensation leaving the pads of her fingers. "I don't know if I want to be him," he huffed, "but- but I don't want to be Kylo Ren."

She drew in a breath, long and deep. Her lungs clinging to the air. "You- you said you weren't pure darkness..." she piped out, her eyes glued to his face.

"As long as you are my enemy, fighting against me, I don't think I can be." He turned from her, his cheeks warming with every word.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel anything. Well, except him.

"Ben..."

"You stop me from becoming a monster and I can't destroy the rebellion if you are with them. I- I can't hurt you or anything you love," he huffed, "I- I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," she muttered, grabbing his forearm. He shoved her back, rage filling every pore.

"Oh but I do. You stand in my way. You're a- you're a weakness." Swiftly, he grabbed a knife, pointing it at her.

Tears started to stream down her face, hiccupping as he approached her. "Ben." At the sound of his name, he stopped. "Don't do this. The weight of your father and your master and- and me, it will destroy you."

"It already has," he swiped at her carelessly, and she quickly deflected, grabbing his wrist. "Ben, please."

The knife dropped from his hand, the metal handle clinking against the floor. She looked into his eyes, scared that she really had lost him.

"Rey..." He took his free hand and placed it at the base of her neck, his fingers raking upwards through her hair. "I-"

She was focused on how closely they were standing, she could count the scars, small and large, on every square inch of his face. His lips were a light pink, and looked soft, oh so soft. And before she could even think about leaning forward, his head lowered and he pressed his lips against hers.

A squeak escaped from the bottom of her throat, her mind dazed with what was happening. She released his wrist and with that hand, grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling closer. Her hands moved to his hair, knotting them in his fingers.

The kiss was desperate and messy, but so needed. They pressed against each other as if it was the only time they would ever have this chance. There was fear and confusion whirled together with passion and a need to be with one another.

* * *

Ben was the first to pull back, his eyes still shut. Too scared to open and see if this was a dream. Rey reached up, caressing his face.

His eyes fluttered open, pushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Rey, I need you. I need you by my side. I need you with me."

"And I want that too, but..."

"But?" he asked breathlessly, a shiver shooting up his spine. Doubt started to creep into his mind, _maybe she doesn't really need me._

"Are you done? Are you really done with Kylo Ren?" Tears started to flow down his face. He didn't want a reminder, he didn't ever want to be associated with that- that monster again.

"Yes," he took her face in both of his hands, "I am-" He hesistated. "I am Ben Solo, son of Han and Leia."

She hiccupped, her face splitting into a smile. "Ben," tears dripped from her eyes, "Come home."

"I am." He leaned down once more and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

A cute fluff chapter. I have more coming


End file.
